World Types
Different World Types There are many different world types in SkyFactory 4 to start with. You can start with: #SkyFactory 4 (Default) #Skygrid #Compactsky #Amplified #Default #LargeBiomes #Lostcities #Flat #SkyFactory Tutorial #Peace Out #Project trEe #Sky FacTree #Stone Factory #ObservaTree #Sky Village #Sea World #Lava Factory #Ender the Sea #Bedrock your World #Between Bedrock and a Hard Place #Rock Bottom #Minesweeper #Lights Out! #Sticky Situation #Cobbled Together #Sludgehammer #Resonant Sleeper #Chill Out #Hot Topic #The Floor is Lava #Seven Seas #Chunk Norris #Skiiiilands #Material Girl in a Material World #Lava Cake #Hardcore #Are You Afraid of the Dark World Descriptions Descriptions are taken from the game: SkyFactory 4(Default) - Classic Sky Factory world type starting on a tree in the void. Skygrid - Blocks and resources are generated in an infinite grid. Skygrid mod by Funwayguy. Compactsky - Start in a 3x3x3 box and upgrade your way to a larger workspace. Compactsky by Davenonymous. Amplified - Vanilla Amplified World Type with no ore generation. Default - Vanilla Default World Type with no ore generation. LargeBiomes - Vanilla Large Biomes World Type with no ore generation. Lostcities - A world full of glass biodomes floating in the sky. Flat - Vanilla Flat World Type. SkyFactory Tutorial - Classic Sky Factory world with Tutorial Advancements to help players learn how to play. Peace Out - Standard world made for a Pacifist Run. Mobs will not drop loot. If you kill a mob you will lose the run. Project trEe - COMING SOON: Start with a Project E Transmutation Table. Unlock this world via prestige. Sky FacTree - Start on a very large Dirt Tree. Structure by: JCGriff. Stone Factory - Dirt Tree surrounded by stone. ObservaTree - Spawn an Astral Sorcery Observatory. Structure by: CaptainQ. Sky Village - Spawn inside a small village with a Dirt Tree. Sea World - Surrounded by water in a glass cage with a Dirt Tree. Lava Factory - Surrounded by lava in a glass cage with a Dirt Tree. Ender the Sea - Surrounded by liquid ender in a glass cage with a Dirt Tree. Good luck. Bedrock Your World - Dirt Tree surrounded by bedrock. Between Bedrock and a Hard Place - Dirt Tree floating between a bedrock floor and ceiling. Rock Bottom - Dirt Tree floating over a flat world of 'Stone blocks'. Minesweeper - Dirt Tree floating over a sea of TNT blocks. Lights Out! - Floating Dirt Tree with no skylight. Sticky Situation - Floating Dirt Tree, but instead of void, Cobwebs. Cobbled Together - Floating Dirt Tree, but instead of void, totally real 'Cobblestone'. Sludgehammer - Floating Dirt Tree, but instead of void, liquid Sludge. Resonant Sleeper - Floating Dirt Tree, but instead of void, Resonant Ender. Chill Out - Floating Dirt Tree, but instead of void, Gelid Cryotheum. Hot Topic - Floating Dirt Tree, but instead of void, Pyrotheum. The Floor is Lava - Floating Dirt Tree, but instead of void, Lava. Seven Seas - Floating Dirt Tree, but instead of void, Water. Now featuring more squid than SevTech! Chunk Norris - One Chunk in a void world. Skiiiilands - Floating Sky Islands. Material Girl in a Material World - Floating Sky Islands made of Resources. Lava Cakes - Floating Glass Sky Islands filled with Lava. Hardcore - Hardcore World with increased mob health, armor and damage with permanent night. Are You Afraid of the Dark - Hardcore World with increased mob health, armor and damage with no skylight.